The Nanny
by cyberchic12
Summary: Diana can handle being Wonder Woman, but can she handle being a surrogate mother? When Circe's daughter Lyta needs somewhere to stay, the Gods decide Diana is the best person for the job. R&R!
1. The Narrows

**Disclaimer: **As much as I would luv, luv, LUV to own Justice League, I don't. Yep. Life is THAT much of a bitch. And if I did own JLU, it would go on FOREVER!! MWAHAHAHAHA!

**Cybie: **Just wanna say thank you to all of the LOVELY people who are reading my fic. You're all awesome!

_Gotham City _© R. Kelly

_I'm lookin over the skyline of the city  
How loud, quiet nights in the mist of crime  
How next door to happiness lives sorrow  
And signals of solution in the sky_

[1 - A city of justice, a city of love  
A city of _peace, for everyone of us  
We all need it, can't live without it  
Gotham City, oh, yeah_

How sleeping awake because of fear (ohh, yeah)  
How children are drowning in their tears  
How we need a place where we can go  
A land where everyone will have a hero (even me)  
[repeat 1, 1

Yet in the middle of stormy weather  
We won't stumble and we won't fall  
I know a place that all of us shelter  
[rpt 1...  


"You're it!"

"No, you're it!"

"But I was it last time!"

"Ughh! Fine, I'm it."

As usual, Dina, Mina and Katrina played their game of _Hide and Go Seek_ through the orphanage. During this time, Mrs. Vyacheslav and her husband were always out trying to sell one of the four girls to some sick pedophile.

Lyta read a book on Human Trafficking. It was one of the most scandalous and controversial industries in the country. No doubt it was ILLEGAL, but it was also common  
_(especially in the run-down, underdeveloped Narrows)_.

There were usually six or seven girls at the home. But the recent decrease in population implied that the slave market was booming.

"Found ya!"

Loud.

She focused on the calculus book in her arms with much concentration. The pit-pat of their small feet as they darted past the dingy couch she hid behind was enough for her to suck in her breath. If they discovered here there with three semi-large textbooks (one on Calculus, one on US History and one on Japanese), they would surely rat on her.

_The little brats_.

Mrs. Vyacheslav forbid the girls from reading, owning textbooks, writing, and overall gaining any type of education whatsoever. Most city districts require orphanages to have _some _sort of educational system. But this was Gotham. So Lyta didn't expect any more.

_The following problems illustrate the process of logarithmic differentiation. It is a means of differentiating algebraically complicated functions or functions for which the ordinary rules of differentiation do not apply. For example, in the problems that follow, you will be asked to differentiate expressions where a variable is raised to a variable power. An example and two COMMON INCORRECT SOLUTIONS are : _

_1.) _

_and _

_2.) . _

_BOTH OF THESE SOLUTIONS ARE WRONG because the ordinary rules of differentiation do not apply. Logarithmic differentiation will provide a way to differentiate a function of this type. It requires deft algebra skills and careful use of the following unpopular, but well-known, properties of logarithms. Though the following properties and methods are true for a logarithm of any base, only the natural logarithm (base e, where e ), will be used in this problem set._

"Hey, Lyta."

Uh-Oh.

With the speed only a divine being could muster, the girl slid the book under the moth-eaten couch before Mina could locate her.

When she did, Lyta was met with a puzzled look.

"Watcha hidin' behind here for?"

She never felt obligated to speak to any of the other girls. She _was _four years their senior.

"…"

"Huh? Huh?"

"…"

"Come on, tell me! I'm cool!"

_'You're __**annoying**__.'_

She wanted nothing but for the stupid little mortal kids to give her her peace. Unlike them, she valued education (you can thank Athena for that), and calculus was a good way of passing the time. Although, Mrs. Vyacheslav's NO BOOK/ NO READ/ NO GET A GODFRICKIN EJAMAKATIUN made life a hell of a lot harder for her.

There was absolutely no protest form the three other girls, but Lyta suspected their young age and "**innocent**" little minds had something to do with it. The only reason Mrs. Vyacheslav and her husband refused to educate the girls was due to the expenses. They didn't like the idea of spending money on textbooks and whatnot. Lyta often found herself wondering why they even _ran _an orphanage. Surely they were not capable of such an endeavor. They were bad people.

_Very_ bad people.

Dina, Mina and Katrina had no idea. But Lyta wasn't dumb enough not to notice the young, worn-out looking woman in the knock-off Prada bag, 8-inch stilettos, tube top and mini skirt sneak over to keep Mr. Vyacheslav "**company**" when Mrs. Vyacheslav went out to play bingo with some of her girlfriends. Now Lyta  
(being barely thirteen)  
had no sexual experience, but thanks to several of the snuck-in health textbooks, she understood the overall concepts, and could clearly identify the moans of pleasure and rocking of the bed through a suspiciously thin wall separating the girls' room and Mrs. & Mr. Vyacheslav's room.

Alas, back to the present.

"Okayyyyy! Come play with us then."

Now this she could answer easily.

"No."

"Awwwww, pwease?"

"No."

With a frustrated sigh, the little mouse finally let her be. She immediately went back to her Ejamakatiun.

A striking factor in young Hippolyta's personality was her mind. She loved to soak up information and learn knew things. She never forgot something she read, and her photographic memory helped her recall charts and diagrams as well as new spells.

'I've been reading for three hours. Might as well stop before I get caught.'

Yes, spells.

Because of course, Lyta is a sorceress. A _goddess_ sorceress and proud of it.

'Yep that's me.'

Like her mother, Circe, she had endless capabilities plus some. Being the daughter of the God of Conflict, Ares, she immediately gets some ATK. Points and potential to become even more powerful than her mother.

'Too bad I'm on temporary hiatus in that department.'

Unfortunately for Lyta, Athena had forbidden her to use her powers for the time being, and left her with a family in patriarch's world. She figured Themyscira was too unstable at the time, and Olympus was a little too close to mommy and daddy who are currently on lockdown (but we'll get to that later). So she found a wealthy family to keep Lyta comfortable until Hermes could pick her up.

As a matter of fact, all of this could have been prevented if Hermes hadn't been on one of his escapades and shagging up some two-vent-hoe. Then Lyta wouldn't have had a little "slip" after the family's son pulled her hair (ok so she gave the brat a rat's tail, those things can be surgically removed you know!). Next thing she knew, she was on the streets, picked up by Gotham police and thrown into this orphanage. As punishment for her little accident, Athena made her stay with the Vyacheslavs until Hermes could come.

This proved to take three days. Three days! And to where was he taking her? She didn't even know!

Lyta noticed everything was quiet. A little _too _quiet. She looked over to where the girls were. All three were frozen, their toy ball was suspended in the air, and no one moved an inch.

"About time!"

There was a 'tut'. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Lyta did not miss the sarcasm.

"Let's GO Hermes! I want outta this dump!"

The God walked over and grabbed her hand to prepare for transportation. Lyta dusted off her jean Capri pants and black short-sleeved jacket with her free hand, her books already in her bag.

"What? I intterupt my plans for you, kid, and I can't even get a 'Thank you, Uncle Hermes'? Kids these days."

Lyta growled. "Let's go already!"

"Alright, Alright!"

And with a poof they were gone.

**A/N**: So? What do ya think?

**Lyta**: It sucked!!

**Cybie**: It was awwweeesoooomeeee!!!!

**A/N**: Heck yes!!! Read and Review pweaaase!


	2. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League. I don't even own Lyta…My life story…

A/N: Welcome boys and girls! Firstly, I want to inform you that my main character (Lyta) is NOT, I repeat, is NOT an OC (Original Character). For those of you that read Wonder Woman, you may already know who Lyta is. For those that don't read Wonder Woman: Lyta is the young daughter of the sorceress Circe and War God Ares. She is not a fictional character…. Actually she IS a fictional character but she isn't MY fictional character….O.o I'm going to try to minimize the usage of OCs in this fic. Hopefully I will only use them as minor characters but hey, I make this stuff up as I go along  Down below is a little history on Lyta for you luv-e-lee people who don't know her story and just some background information.

Lyta: Yep. That's me!

Cybie: Silence!

Lyta:…

Anyway…

Pertinent Data:  
Full Name: Hippoltya "Lyta"   
Gender: Female  
Species: Goddess  
Age: 12  
Date of Birth: 28th May  
Birthplace: United States  
Height: 4'9  
Weight: 68  
Hair Color: Violet  
Eye Color: Blue (Neutral) Red (Emotional)   
Father: Ares  
Mother: Circe  
Siblings: None  
Marital Status: Single  
Children: None

Other:  
Powers: Lyta has the potential to become a goddess-level sorceress and even more powerful than her mother (as she is the daughter of the god Ares). She possesses a great quantity of magic which she is still practicing using. Although she has not mastered all of the same powers as her parents, in theory she could contain similar abilities. She is immortal, like her parents, and enjoys transformation spells.

A/N (Again!): Now that you have all been briefed, on with the fic!

The Watchtower was brimming with League members. Heroes from The Question, to Captain Atom, to Vigilante and more were gathered together; Superman had just briefed them all on the Lex Luthor-Darkseid situation. Although it had been weeks since the mysterious disappearance of the two villains, the League had been so busy helping communities from big town Detroit to rural Smallville clean up the mess Darkseid's army left behind.

It seemed that the power struggle on Apokolips that had just recently ceased, would now continue again. Due to Darkseid's initial fall, Granny Goodness and Vermin Vundabar both lead two sides of a drastic schism, both with the common goal of ruling Apokolips in Darkseid's stead. No one really knows what happened to Lex Luthor and Darkseid. No one can be sure if they are alive or dead. And the League certainly doesn't know what has and will become of the Legion of Doom. They just hope that it will now indefinitely disband due to lack of leadership.

Diana looked down at the accumulation of Superheroes below from the Monitor Womb. When she wasn't helping with the aftermath of the battle, or working on League business (which was hardly ever) she was catching up with J'onn. He had just returned from a long absence from the leave. He spent the past few months living among humanity, and had even made a home amongst humans.

" I can't tell you how happy I am that you're back. J'onn."

When she spoke the Martian gazed up from the monitor. He had been busy filing previous missions into the computers main data frame while Mr. Terrific ran security check while running through his crossword book. J'onn smiled slightly as he responded.

"It's good to be back, Diana. I missed the League."

Diana looked at her friend with kind eyes. " I'm glad you found a way to stay with the League as well as live your life on Earth. That way you don't have to be cooped up in here all the time."

The voice of the principal hanger computer rang though the room. "Security check completed. Security check completed."

Mr. Terrific punched in the code to the computer and the voice died. "And I'm finally done with my crossword. That just made my day."

"Mr. Terrific, are you ready to begin issuing out missions?" The Martian's eyes were on the man next him.

"Yep. It seems that there hasn't been much activity on earth following Darkseid's invasion. But hey, I'm not complaining. The League could use a vacation after that nasty encounter."

"It's a nice change. So peaceful. It almost reminds me of Themyscira."

The Amazon Princess found herself lost in the memories of her home. The island of Themyscira was home to various types of faunas and floras. Some even exist nowhere else on Earth.

She missed her mother dearly, as well as her Amazon sisters. After her banishment from Themyscira, she was re-welcomed after helping save the Amzaons from Felix Faust's threat and restoring the balance between Chaos and Order (with Hawkgirl, of course).

Diana's thoughts then drifted to one of her teammates: The man with the bat-like theme. It wasn't too long ago that he had saved her from becoming the sausage on somebody's breakfast dish. If it hadn't been for his hidden talent, she may not have lived another day as a human.

She smiled.

After she was transformed back into a human, she had asked J'onn to beam her to wherever location Batman's comm.-link was. She arrived to the Ampa Theater just in time to hear him sing the closing parts of the song. Never had the Amazon princess been so surprised [except maybe for the time she returned to Themysicra after leaving to help patriarch's world)(man's world) just to discover every Amazon had been turned to stone by Felix Faust.

Diana felt at ease. They were recovering from the battle well, and life seemed to go on as usual. Nothing could go wrong. Everything would be exactly the same as it was befo-

BOOM!

"What in Hera's name-?!"

The loud noise seemed to have come from the left of the accumulation of heroes. There was smoke everywhere and the confused voices of the Leaguers could be heard all the way up to the Monitor Womb.

"It seems we have an intruder alert, I'm detecting two unidentified life forms."

J'onn's voice was calm and composed. Diana couldn't help but feel that she should remain as focused and keep her exterior as her duty as a founding member.

"Whoever they are," said Mr. Terrific," They chose a bad time to strike. And they're so…_high profile_."  
That's the funny thing." J'onn took a slight pause to punch in a code into the computer." If they were hostile then why would they blatantly charge when there are so many of us? Also they are so conspicuous. It's almost as if they do not care."

Diana heard coughing from down below. "We don't have time for this. Let's get down there before something happens."With that, she took of into the air and down several feet to the Promenade. The smoke was beginning to clear. She could distinguish two figures: One tall figure on the left, and a much shorter one on the right.

"Who are you?! What business do you have here?!"

There was a pause in which the two figures each had a small fit of coughing. Then a familiar voice reached Diana's ears:

"Dammit, kid! When I say _I'm_ the one who's going to be teleporting us here it doesn't mean you can cast a transportation spell! See!? See?! This is what happens when we _both_ try to teleport at the same time. Damn kids!"

The smoke finally cleared and Diana was almost speechless. The other members, including the original seven, gathered around to see what was going on.

"Hermes!"

Hermes turned from the person next to him and grinned. "Hey Diana! Long time no see, eh?"

But all eyes were on the little girl standing next to him, she barely reached up to the God's ribs. Her eyes looked bored. It was as if she had been doing nothing but standing there for hours. Her hair was long and a deep purple, with bangs cut just above her baby blue eyes. She wore a blue shirt under a black, short-sleeved sweatshirt. Her jean Capri pants stopped right at her knees, and on her feet were black and white converse sneakers. Her only other item was a small bag on her back.

"Oh." Hermes looked from he girl to Diana. "I believe you've met Lyta."

Diana looked Lyta directly in they eyes.

Lyta looked back. 

A/N: Alrighty then!!! Chapter One Fin! So how was it?? Good? Bad? I wanted to make it a cliffhanger so you'd be aching for more. Oh, and some of the vocabulary I used to describe the Watchtower you may not have understood. That is what they actually call the rooms in the Watchtower. I found all the information here. http://en. please R&R and I'll continue with chapter two soon! 


End file.
